


[podfic] Weak My Love, And Wanting

by BabelGhoti



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gentle Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Light Bondage, Multi, No Dialogue, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of Chantress's fic.It's become something of a tradition, the three of them fucking when Geralt returns from his latest battle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Weak My Love, And Wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weak My Love, And Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403110) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Total length:** 11:11 
  * **Total size:** 12.4 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/27/items/chantressweakmyloveandwantingreadbybabelghoti/Chantress%20-%20Weak%20My%20Love%2C%20And%20Wanting%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * The Amazing Devil - [_Shower Day_](https://open.spotify.com/track/03YrpyaJujJjJpQ7LM6pmo?si=WluqFAMNRm-7ZwfOzqFTWQ)




End file.
